


Taken From Paradise

by Ghost0



Series: Warrior of Light [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Evil Dead - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Wonder Woman fights an other worldly attacker on Paradise Island. But who - or what - is he? The Dark Ones know who he is, but task one of their servants to figure out who is responsible for this inter dimensional abduction.
Series: Warrior of Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935460
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Taken From Paradise

The Necronomicon is the greatest thing The Dark Ones have created. Despite there being multiple copies, with a few variations, it is considered a singular object. Some have said that the book has a will of its own, never ending up somewhere that it didn’t want to be. Whether it be in a cabin in the woods or in the hands of a grieving mother full of rage. 

A copy was used by an aging woman to seek revenge those that she blamed for the loss of her child. It revealed to her a way for her to bring him back, following a night of chaos and blood. The final sacrifice ended up being her, which was not part of her plan. But it was part of the Necronomicon’s plan. Her blood allowed new life to be breathed into her son, and he walked on the earth once again, no memory of his previous death. Fully believing that he had been alive and in hiding the entire time. But he did know that her mother was killed. And for that, he sought vengeance of his own. First against her mother’s killer, and then the world at large.

After several days of violence and mayhem, the child resurrected had once again be killed. For years, he had been forgotten. But when lightning came down from the sky, striking his body in the soil, he crawled back out to begin again. Servants of the book and its creators were surprised. This was not their doing, but dark magic was still within his body. They watched every time he found a way back, found a way to continue to spill blood, unknowingly in the name of their masters. The servants revered him as one of their greatest warriors. The Dark Ones themselves even took note of him, intrigued by his accomplishments and how many he has killed. Even if they never found a way to direct him towards The Chosen One, he was considered a legend. 

One day, when he rose again, he was captured and held by the humans. Experimented on, trying to find a way to use him for themselves. But he killed as many as he could before he was frozen, trapped within their facility. He did not get to witness the return of The Dark Ones, did not get to see beautiful destruction when their dominion was restored on Earth. When he was freed, he was far away from the planet, turned into ash as he hurtled towards a different planet.  
At least, that is what was supposed to happen.

As he rose from the lake, just before they could capture him and bring him to the facility, someone intervened. Vanished, gone from this realm. At first, The Dark Ones didn’t notice. Since he had no role in their return, they still returned to Earth and regained the control they lost so long ago. But after a while, they felt that something was wrong. Something had been stolen. They looked back in time, to see what was out of place. They saw him standing before the humans of a now destroyed government, and then in a flash of red he was gone. That was when they knew action had to be taken. 

The Dark Ones tasked one of their other servants to find him. To bring him back home and restore the timeline, even if the change was inconsequential. They knew even the smallest change could lead to disastrous consequences, which could once again lead to their power be taken away. While the charged servant never met him before, he knew spells and ways to look outside of reality. He may be gone, but their magic was still inside him. Eventually, he found where he ended up in. But all he could do was watch as the beginning unfolded in front of him.

******

Swords clashed and rang out. Diana and Donna sparred on the sands of the beach, the Amazon Princess forcing Donna to go harder and faster than in previous sessions. She kept trying to find a way to move past Diana’s sword, to hit some sort of weak spot on her body. But as they continued, Donna began to lose focus and relied more on anger and aggression. Eventually, Diana pinned her down on the ground and brought their session to an end.

“That’s enough!” She declared. She continued to pin Donna, feeling frustration in her body and waiting for it to melt away. After a few moments, she got up and extended her hand. The young warrior took it and stood back up on her feet. 

“I am sorry I was undisciplined.” Donna said. “That would have cost me my life if that was real combat.”

“If something is wrong, you should talk to someone.” Diana calmly told her. “The mind is the most important weapon in battle. If it is distracted or clouded, it will do you no good.”

Donna faced away from Diana for a moment, saying nothing. But then she opened up to her. “I have never lead a team before. I have seen Nightwing do it and have tried my best to do what he would do. But…I feel like I don’t feel worthy. That I will fail and let them all down.”

Diane walked towards her and placed an arm on her shoulder. “Don’t try to do what he would do. Do what you think is best and right. And listen to your teammates. Being a leader doesn’t mean you have to shoulder the burden alone.”

Donna turned to look at Diana, merely nodding. Diana rubbed her back and smiled at her. “Let’s go and rest. You should return to them tomorrow. Not that I don’t mind having a partner to practice with.”

“Maybe next time I will have you pinned down.” Donna grinned.

“We’ll see.” Diana walked side by side with Donna, into the forest and towards the city. The sun behind them was starting inch closer and almost touch the horizon. As the glow from the descending orange glow reflected across the surface of the ocean, something else glowed from within. Minutes passed with nothing unusual occurring. But then someone began to rise out of the salt water and walked towards the shore. His jacket was drenched, his blade clean after being submerged. His boots pressed down into the sand, stopping as he slowly looked around. This is not his home. Nothing about this was familiar to him. But then again, after coming back from the dead so much, it is difficult to hold onto memories. There didn’t seem to be anything or anyone around that posed any threat to him. He walked forward into the strange vegetation, unknowingly approaching a city of warriors.

******

Stars began to shine in the sky above the sleeping Amazons. Donna had left her chambers and decided to walk outside. She couldn’t sleep and thought getting some fresh air and moving around might help. She looked around her and felt old guilt returning. Her purpose for being created was to rule Paradise Island and take control from Diana. That is something that she has worked hard to redeem herself from. And being around others who help her keep focused on what is right has ultimately helped her. But every once in a while, especially if she has come back to here, she feels that guilt return. The paranoia that no one wants her here and would kill her if she even said the wrong thing. As she walked in thought, she found herself drifting further away and further into the forest. It was still within sight, but she didn’t feel like turning back just yet.

She heard something rustle in the bushes. Turning her head, she grew curious and cautious. She cursed herself for not bringing any weapons with her, telling herself she should always be prepared for any scenario. She eyed the direction she heard the noise come from, deciding to walk forward but hiding herself from sight. She heard footsteps, her muscles getting tense at first before she cleared her mind and made herself relax. If this is an enemy, she needed to be flexible and fast. She kept moving forward, using what she could to hide her body. But whoever it was managed to have spot her, swinging a blade and getting stuck in the trunk of a tree that Donna was hiding behind. Jumping back and up, she grabbed onto the branch of a nearby tree and pulled herself up. Looking down, she saw who her attacker was.

He wore a mask. It seemed vaguely familiar, but only because she felt like she might have seen people back in American wear them. Possibly athletes of a certain sport that she couldn’t quite find the name for right now. He wore a jacket, unzipped, as well as pants and boots. The handle of his blade was held in a gloved hand and he used his strength to rip it free from the tree. He looked up and met her eyes. She couldn’t actually see his eyes in the shadows, just two black holes staring back at her.

“You are trespassing here. Leave now and perhaps you will be given mercy!” Donna called down. No reaction from the man below her. Dropping down, she readied her body. “You have made your choice.” She pushed forward towards him, the enemy bringing his hand back to try and swing at her. Ducking and sliding underneath him, she stood up and grabbed his arm, twisting and holding it behind his back. He made no noise, just moved backwards in the hope of slamming her into something. Another tree ended up being the target of his aggression, Donna moving up and wrapping an arm around his neck. That was when she saw how gray and decayed the flesh of his head was. But she didn’t let that break her focus, applying strength in an effort to make him slip into unconsciousness. But he simply reached one hand up, grabbing her by the hair, pulling her off with surprising ease and swinging her until her back crashed into a nearby boulder. Slumping down on the ground, Donna groaned as she started to push herself back up. The enemy started to approach, bringing his weapon back up to try and chop her head off. But with a burst of energy, she ran backwards. Stopping and engaging every now and then, she worked to lure him closer to the city.

“INTRUDER COMING!”

Diana woke up as she heard the distant yell. Gathering her armor, sword, and shield, she went to the balcony outside her room. Jumping and landing on the ground, she looked towards the path leading out of the city. Several other warriors came out, weapons ready and aimed at the same direction. Donna came towards them, leading an armed man who had his whole focus on her. A couple of the responding warriors readied their bows and fired arrows at the aggressor, hitting him in both the heart and in the leg.

While that did make him stop, it didn’t seem to hurt him. He pulled the one out from his leg, the one that normally would cause blood to gush out of a major artery. Then he pulled the one out from his chest. He turned his head, the mask facing the new warriors who had come out. They began to move forward, but Diana put up her hand.

“Stand down sisters! We do not need to risk injury for all of us if only one is needed to fight.” Holding her shield, Diana charged at the masked attacker. Donna moved away but stayed close in case a surprise attack was needed. His blade struck her shield. Pushing his arm back, she jumped up and kicked him in the chest. A blow that would normally send enemies back several feet barely forced him on the ground. Standing on top of him, she pointed her sword down at his face.

“Kneel. Tell me why you have come to our home!” Diana demanded. Silence was her response, followed by his other hand reaching up and punching her off of him. Landing on her feet, she crouched and looked at the man standing back on his feet, examining his opponent. She could not tell if he was angry, amused, or what feeling he must be feeling. No expression was visible, nothing about his movements or posture showed anything but aggression. 

Moving forward, they clashed weapons and fought. It became clear that he knows how to use his weapon, but that he never went up against an experienced fighter. She sliced her blade through his flesh, but making only shallow wounds. The intent being to subdue him, not to kill him. But he seemed to take no notice. No blood seemed to pour out of his wounds. Holding her shield in front of her and her sword across it, she blocked his blade and continued to push back. He may be inexperienced in actual combat, but there was no doubt about his strength. While he kept one hand on the blade, he pushed back hard. He tilted his head as he stared down at her, seemingly confused at this standstill. Donna felt the need to interfere and started towards them.

But they were surrounded by a bright, dark red glow. Lasting only a second, the two combatants have disappeared. Donna looked around in confusion. The other warriors split up, getting others to help search the island to see if they teleported somewhere else. Donna eventually left and went back into the forest, hoping to locate her friend and mentor and to help her fight off whatever danger she must be facing.

******

The servant got on his knees. It used to be a grocery store, but the food had become rotten and spoiled many years ago. Dried blood was splattered all over the floor and walls. The roof had been removed, dark clouds blanketed the sky. He breathed slowly as he started to speak.

“Masters, we have found him. On a world far away from ours. Most of our power had to be used to locate and see through his eyes, we couldn’t reach out and take him.” He got a little nervous about the next part. “By the time we found him, he was taken away again. This time a warrior from that other world being pulled with him.

YOU LOST HIM 

The walls shook, rocks and debris vibrated on the floor. Not daring to look up, he responded. “We know where he is now. On another world, much closer to ours. We should have enough strength to bring him back.” Silence for a moment. But the words spoken next were not what he expected.

WHOEVER DID THIS IS A THREAT. NO, LEAVE HIM. WATCH HIM, FOLLOW HIM WHEREVER HE IS TAKEN. KEEP AN EYE ON THIS WARRIOR TOO. INTERFERENCE RIGHT NOW COULD BE WHAT IS EXPECTED. 

“Yes my lords.” The servant said. With that, he felt comfortable to stand back up and walk back out the broken building. His feet meet stones and bone when he stepped back outside. He turned to the being who had possessed a human body. Boils and scabs all across the host’s face, smiling and grinning like a mad fool, which is appropriate for one of them.

“We can’t afford to let either of them out of our sight. I don’t care how you track down this warrior, but watch her every step.”

“She has magic in her.” It responded. “Not ours, but powerful enough to locate anywhere.” He nodded in approval. It asked a question. “What about the world with the warriors? Abandon it?”

He thought for a moment. “No. We should have eyes on it to. There has to be a connection.”

“That will require too much energy to maintain.” It brought up. “That would require- “

“We don’t need them for this.” He did not want to ask one of them to do something that they could do themselves. Otherwise, they would not hesitate to kill them for weakness. “Besides, it may take many of us to accomplish a simple task on a faraway world. But I know who can without much effort.”

It spat in anger when he recognized who he was talking about. “He is not one of us! He did not get his power from them!”

“No, but it is dark magic all the same. And he will do what we say.” The servant began to walk, it following close behind. They reached for the circle on the ground, the servant raising his hands and reciting the spell. Flames burst out from around them, swallowing them. Then they died down and the circle was empty.

******

Nina locked the door to her room, her heart racing. She tried to control her breathing, to calm down. It’s gone for now. It will take forever for it to walk all the way here. She has time, she can…she can do what exactly? She lowered her face into her hands and started to panic again. She has no idea what to do. Can it be killed? Contained? Oh, she has nothing that could keep it locked up, and the police wouldn’t believe her until it’s too late.

As she panicked in her room, in the house she returned to during summer break at the bottom of a hill, Diana found herself standing and facing the opposite direction. She still had her shield and sword up, but the attacker is gone. Turning around, she looked down and saw that she was overlooking a suburb. Lost and confused, she started down the hill and began looking for answers.


End file.
